Digital Voyage Volume 1: The Virus Wars
A virus has entered the Station Square Super Terminal (or S.S.S.T.) causing all subways, and other locations to go haywire. When the new G.U.N shut it down, they found out that there was a Digital World located in the ''Cyberspace Realm in where the Virus was located. They then sent in a crew to delete the Virus. 3 Days have passed, and no return from them. Now G.U.N has to put thier trust into the hands of a select few to travel to the 'Digital World 'and destroy the virus before the failsafe program that shut down all machines that the S.S.S.T. was connected to is deleted by the Virus and spreads throughout the sysems of the G.U.N. HQ., and then the world. (NOTE THIS DOES NOT HAVE ANY TIE-INS WITH DIGIMON WHAT SO EVER) Rrrrrrules! #No God-Modding #No Sexual Crap #If you notice that a user has not edited wait for them. #Do not Drag out Chapters #Dont mess up the plot. #Have Fun and Remember the Wonders of Roleplaying! ^- ^ Characters Good Junior the Hedgehog (Apallo) X the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Villains Virus X (Apallo) ((main villain)) Episode 1: The Digital Voyage Begins Chapter 1: Events The Chain of Events that have happened over the past 3 weeks......the Virus that has taken over the network, The National Mobian Army (NMA) going at it with the Machines it has Taken over.......well it all started back when Eggman was playing with a Computer Virus, a "trojin" Called "Chaos X" It was made out of data of Chaos 0 to create a systems break into the Tornado, well lets just say Eggy screwed up....... and he sent the virus to Station Square and installed an Artifical Intelegence into it so it can live and destroy........ Lets's see how the situation....unfolds. ''Station Square: NMA HQ BASE 12:00PM The NMA Commander has requested that heroes from all over take part on this adventure to save the world from the digital threat.~ Lunas: Soo you two are the ones picked for the job? Junior: Bounty Hunter Junior of the Solar Flairs Reporting for duty! X: Maverick Hunter X, at your service! Lunas: 19 Hours ago, a volunteer sent a discress call in the Digital World, your orders are to go into the DW and find her. She will then guide you to Digital Central City where your base of Operations will be located. X: Understood. ''Digital Dive Room 15 Minuets Later'' Junior: Hey X, you up for this? I heard that you just got out of a huge battle. X: I'll be fine... Junior: Alrght. Staff: Beginning the Digital Dive!. X: let's get this over with.... -the two are now digitized and are being sent though a Digital Gate, when the two wake up, they find themselves at a pier- ''???? '' Junior: -lands on a crate- X: (walks around, cautiously) (Cue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtaQ3_QzUpU&feature=youtu.be) Junior: Say alert X... our informant should be here for us soon.. X: Of course....this is just so outta my own expertise.... Junior: Let's just look out for... -holds up a card- Eva the Mongoose Eva: It's Eva the /Hedge/goose sir. X: Well, that was convinient. Eva: Quite. You two ready to go? Junior: Yes, the commander said that you will lead us to our HQ. Eva: And so I shall. Come on! (begins walking) X: (follows carefully) Eva: (hums) -clicking and metalic clanking and chattering is heard from afar- Eva: Hmm....? X: (turns around, buster ready) Who's there? Eva: (turns around) Junior: -grabs his sword and readys for an attack- Let's just move. But stay alert everyone. We aren't alone... X: (nods) (cue http://youtu.be/tj1oIxvdge0 ) -suddenly spider tank looking objects pop out of the containers and boats- X: (battle ready) Eva: !!! Chaos Katana! (a katana made of energy appears in her right arm) Spider Unit: -lunges at the group- Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays by ApalloTH Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Apallo's Stories